herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Crystals_surround_Applejack_S1E02.png Rarity_element_of_generosity_S01E02.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Twilight_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight with her best friends Boast Busters Rarity and Trixie S01E06.png Bridle Gossip Rarity faints.gif A Dog and Pony Show Rarity continues to cry on the floor S1E19.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly_Rarity_bored_S1E23.png|Young Rarity being guided by her horn to some diamonds Rarity-Screenshots-rarity-the-unicorn-35325775-1280-720.png|Rarity's reaction to a bunch of diamonds Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity grinds her teeth S2E05.png Sweet and Elite Rarity with a Hat.png Rarity_and_Princess_Celestia_smiling_S02E9.png Secret of My Excess Rarity_A_kiss_for_Spikey_Wikey_S2E10.png|Rarity kisses Spike for the 1st time Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png Spike grown up S2E10.png 22341__safe_rarity_spike_animated_kissing_fire-ruby_secret-of-my-excess.gif|Rarity kisses Spike (the 2nd time) Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity_making_derp_face_S2E11.png Ponyville Confidential Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rarity_hugging_Thunderlane_S3E7.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Rarity_teases_Twilight_EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Castle Mane-ia Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Power Ponies Rarity_as_Radiance_S4E06.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity 'Oh, go ahead!' S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Filli Vanilli The_Ponytones_dancing_S4E14.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Reconciliación_entre_Sweetie_Belle_y_Rarity.png|Sweetie Belle and her sister Rarity reconciling. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Rarity con poder del arcoiris.png|Rarity with Rainbow Power in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Rarity_hugging_Sassy_Saddles_again_S5E14.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity_being_fabulous_while_wearing_a_hat_S5E15.png Rarity_the_detective_S5E15.png|Rarity the detective Made in Manehattan Applejack and Rarity hugging S5E16.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rarity_singing_to_Sweetie_Belle_S5E18.png What About Discord? Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pouch_Pony_scared_of_Maud_S6E3.png Gauntlet of Fire Ember puts her hand on Spike's head S6E5.png Spike thanking and winking at Princess Ember S6E5.png Applejack's "Day" Off Applejack sits on the bench S6E10.png Aloe notices Applejack S6E10.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Aloe_look_at_each_other_S6E10.png Applejack_happy;_Rarity_frustrated_S6E10.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow laughing together S6E10.png Dungeons & Discords Friends in train station.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Forever Filly Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_smiling_at_the_camera_S7E6.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Rarity_in_a_new_punk-style_outfit_S7E19.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Rarity_and_Applejack_power_elements_with_the_Pillars_S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing 'this dull routine ' MLPTM 1.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno takes out a diamond MLPTM 1.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png I hate adventures.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Spike smiling slyly at Capper MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Rarity giving Capper a new top hat.png|Rarity gives to Capper a new cape and top hat as a.presents. Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Rarity_bouncing_up_with_a_vanity_mirror_MLPTM.png Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Glamour_shot_of_Rarity_in_the_credits_MLPTM.png Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png School Daze - Part 2 Rarity apologizing to the dragons S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Rarity_curling_Yona's_hair_braids_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy_and_Rarity_nuzzling_cheeks_S8E4.png Horse Play Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Molt Down Rarity the way to the phoenix nests S8E11.png Spike breathing fire on the roc S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Spike modeling Rarity's phoenix dress S8E11.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png Friendship University Twilight, Rarity, Flim, and Neighsay look inside S8E16.png The End in Friend Rainbow and Rarity laughing together S8E17.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Shining Armor lands on the balcony MLPBGE.png Rarity_listening_to_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Rarity_very_touched_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Spike_I_really_hope_my_gifting_MLPBGE.png Spike_didn't_ruin_your_holiday_MLPBGE.png Rarity_very_moved_by_Spike's_song_MLPBGE.png Rarity_kisses_Spike_on_the_cheek_MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Rarity_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Others Rarity as Breezie.png|Rarity as breezie It Ain't Easy Being Breezies rarity_vector__equestria_girls__by_mlp_mayhem-d6gixl2.png|Rarity's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. g3_rarity_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4b9xib.png|Rarity, as she appears In Generation 3 rarity.png rarity_pi.png rarity_sp.png Rarity Rainbow Power.png|Rarity in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power rarity commission by xebck-d8b7nn8.png|Rainbow Power Rarity. Vector 701 rarity 35 by dashiesparkle-dbbmrgp.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Rarity_-_Princess_Platinum_S2E11.png|as princess platinum Rarity_schoolteacher_uniform_ID_S8E1.png Category:Galleries